


We Who Love Do Fight (Do Love.)

by spookspuff



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Friendship, Gender Undefined Character, Multi, POV Second Person, Reader-Interactive, Retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookspuff/pseuds/spookspuff
Summary: Companionship ebbs and flows, but some bonds can never be broken. You fight with heart and soul for your beliefs and the people you care for. Headstrong and valiant, who's to say how an open heart can change fate . . .A re-telling of FBAWTFT, with an added reader-interactive character! Characters, relationships, and rating are subject to change. Tags will be updated with every chapter.





	We Who Love Do Fight (Do Love.)

**Author's Note:**

> a few explanations: the reader graduated from hogwarts (house unspecified so far, but may be decided via comments/poll and mentioned later). the reader excels at charms and transfiguration, but found their heart drawn to...you guessed it! care of magical creatures. reader is 21/22, and was originally only supposed to be mentored by newt at the ministry, but after a little while, and his commissioning for his book, you decided you'd have much more fun as his traveling companion. any and all questions are welcome, but some may remain unanswered until the story continues. thanks for reading, and here we go!

To say you were unprepared for America would have been a devastating understatement. This holds true not because of the state of its society; a mentorship with a magizoologist took you to plenty of places so different from your busy London home, and New York had seemed at least more familiar than the wilds of, in example, Equatorial Guinea. Stealing away the nundu from those greedy muggle trappers had seemed impossible, at the time, but Newt and yourself somehow managed by the skin of your teeth, made obvious by that very nundu’s quick recovery within Newt’s suitcase home. But you’d been traveling through so many different lands for such a long time, and the early winter breeze in your face as you stepped off the boat felt altogether new.

It cooled your irritation from the ride on the ship. Most of the time you were both outside his extended, portable home, you had argued with Newt. Your point was to allow you to evaluate the charms he had cast on the suitcase; you believed the Extension charm should be strengthened, for one, and you desperately wanted to place more difficult locks on the outside. After all, he had to sit on the lid for nearly an hour on the boat to keep Dougal’s curiosity of the sea kept at bay. Newt argued back that his animals were _perfectly_ safe, and anyway, you were the mentee here! You should trust in his choices. You did not trust in his choices very much at all, especially in regards to spellwork that you knew you were better equipped to handle. Three years’ working under and then a year of traveling with Newt had taught you many things; how to soothe injuries of wild animals, how to garner trust from creatures who had no reason to give it, and how to sneak in and out of countries without getting noticed. The past years had not taught you to live and let live. Thinking again of your earlier disagreements heated your cheeks against the brisk air, and you shuffled quickly after Newt before you were left behind.

The man working the customs desk on the covered dock eyed with amusement how tightly you kept to your mentor. This wasn’t unusual. Keeping your chin tucked, you looked up at Newt as he settled his suitcase on the desk, then returned your gaze to the man in uniform. The air Newt gave off was as uncomfortable as usual, and it seemed once again to fall to you to maintain an air of ease.

“British, huh?” Newt went rigid at your side. With an internal and aged sigh, you slipped your arm through his.

“Yes, sir! First time in America for me; my brother thought it would be nice for me to visit the city. He tells me it’s a lovely, sparkling place...is that right?” Your voice was soft and innocent, and Newt relaxed minutely into your hold. The man looked at your passports and handed them back.

He didn’t answer your question, but gestured down to the suitcase. “Anything edible in there?” And with that, he kept eyes on Newt. It was difficult to keep from getting irritated at the obvious dismissal, but as always, you managed. Newt squeezed your arm in his and shook his head to the man in answer. When the customs manager asked about livestock, and one of the clasps of the suitcase flipped open as if it were answering, you really did sigh out loud.

“I...Really should get that fixed.” Newt smiled tightly from beside you, but it was apparent when the customs manager reached out that he was suspicious. Newt’s leg bumped yours in warning, and you gave a great, dramatic sneeze. The man behind the table stopped reaching out as you looked up from where you had covered your face.

“I’m sorry, sir. I must have caught a cold from the ride…” You trailed off with embarrassment, and he withdrew a clean, white handkerchief from his pocket to offer. In doing so, he missed Newt’s quick wandless movement to flip the switch on his case. You thanked the man quietly for his offering and falsely sniffled into the cloth.

After opening the case and seeing only bland clothes, Newt was passed both the suitcase and your passports, and you were allowed away. When you judged sufficient distance had passed, you unhooked arms with Newt and started to speak.

“I _told you-_ ” You were stopped abruptly with a hand over your mouth. Your companion smiled, as if to comfort your obviously rising displeasure.

“Nothing to it, I promise. Look around, won’t you? Isn’t it lively?” How he managed to keep you quiet and steady that quick pace he was setting down the street was a wonder to you, but you silently admitted he was right. You swatted his arm away with a playful huff and kicked at his feet.

“It’s big, I’ll give you that. It’s been ages since we’ve been to someplace this lively with people. Will you manage?” You spoke the words lightly in an attempt to avoid paining him. Even if you butted heads, he was still someone you looked up to, and after these past years, he’d become a dear friend. Newt shook his head with a tiny smile.

“Whether I will or won’t, it doesn’t matter. I’ve got you to carry on if I’m run down by an American.” He smiled airily up at the tall buildings surrounding you as he spoke, and didn’t look down even when you let out a startled peal of laughter.

“You entrust me with far too much, Mister Scamander. I’m but your lowly assistant. Without a smart-dressed man like you, why...I would just be lost, don’t you think?” He did look at you then, laughter and maybe a hint of exasperation in his eyes. You bumped shoulders, gently, or else you’d have sent his gangly form stumbling into the street.

The two of you slowed your walking as you approached a crowd standing before a woman shouting out words. “I think you know plenty enough to handle yourself, actually.” That warmed your heart against the December air. You started to deny it, when words caught your ear.

“Join us- The Second Salemers! - in our fight…” _The who, what now_?


End file.
